terraria player in warhamer
by Ayman El Kadouri
Summary: so they killed everything and everything died and chaos won i whish that was wrong i would of wanted atleast the good guys to win


_**i don t own neither terraria and warhammer this is only a fanfic and my first warhammer one and i am inexperienced at the lore so please bear whit what i pull from the wiki and thankyou for reading it i might continue this story when i get more ideas until then the first chapter will begin**_

today was my day i say i feel hapy i killed all the monsters in terraria got their loot built a fantastic floating cast made out of hollow and trees for the dryad of course a

large tower for the wizard and so on today was weird i received a message from my freind he said he won t play whit me today he said he is angry for warhmmer has

ended i was like "what the hell is warhammer even man "

" go in wiki i need time to rest my weary eyes to continue crying " he said

"ok " so i went and searched and behold the story of warhammer so basicly 4 gods want destroction they have demons blah blah blah they win and the othes get

destroyed well that is horrible *outside a storm is hapening lighting strikes the house

"what the ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 **somewhere in the warp**

 _"ahhhh how i love this sufering of humans and the pleasure" said a pink creature_

 **"would you shut up you sex maniac " said a red creature**

" now now let s not fight and hear out tzzentch " said the green creature

 **"fine but i will not stay near this disgusting thing" said the red creature**

 _ **"brothers i have called you cause it seems something unexpected happened "**_

 **"and what is it "** _"hmm something interesting " "_ let s hear him out slanesh and khorne "

 ** _"thankyou nurgle it seems that an unkown power has entered this world and a very powerfull one indeed "_**

 **"unkown power how powerfull i want to meet it in combat already "**

 _"hmmm somehing you don t nkow how interesting "_

"how powerfull are we speacking it is "

 ** _"good amount to kill a god that s for sure and it seems that the moon is atracted to that unkown power and a large land mass that is flying in the_**

 ** _dwarf land sudenly appeared out of nowhere and it s made from some unkown material how the land mass is flying whit out magic is new to me it_**

 ** _would seem that we have a new king in the board "_**

 ***inside karak eight peaks ***

all the orcs and skaven saw the floating land mass what they saw bothe mad them aww when they saw thye castle they wondered 1 thing and that was waht s

inside to plunder and take and a dwarf ranger saw it and gone to report to beleghor iron hammer

*back to the OC *

"oww this hurts wait a minute why do i look like i have my solar flare armor and why do i apear to be on my terraria castle i have a bad fealing about this well no harmdone trying right let s fly "

* **on the kark eght peacks after 1 year of the castle apearing * yes he was in coama for a 1 year**

the creatures of karak saw a figure jumping of the island whit burning armor they thought it was a corpse burning but that was what they thought only to be

shocked by the wings it had on it s back they apeared to be burning whit flames it continued flying and then it flew back to the castle

the dwarf ranger made sure this will be sent to beleghar iron hammer

* **beleghars camp ***

it was nkown to the whole world that the land mass that apeared was very strange in the empires eyes they only thought that a wizzard my be the cause of this on the

elven side only rambling about the land mass being deadly to all as in the host of the castle will and has the ability to kill an entire legion of soldier from what they

sensed but to the dwarves it may be a signe to them is what beleghar though on the skaven side queck head taker thought of what warp stone is on the island

while the night goblins thought of something well night goblini plans i don t nkow while others thought of it difrent things each to plunder the castle for what it has

while the bretonian thought of taking it and make it a base for them

the scout arrived "what news do you bear whit you "

"lord beleghar iron hammer reports are that an unfamiliar burning creature has apeared to fly low and above the floating castle and returened as soon as it saw the green skins "

"you may return and report anyhing new and tell the armies to preapre for war "

after the scout left beleghar wondered in his mind _"could it be a phoenix NO the ranger said it was a burning creature but small i hope that it may be not what i_

 _think and it better not be elves or chaos doing "_ he thought

* **back at the oc ***

oh my god why did i jump so headfast curse my stupid idea " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is a stupid

IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! huh i am flying ahahahahahah i am alive oh thank god wait are those orcs and goblins well

this is akward better return to my base and see the npcs "

after arriving i got not shoked it was the guide but something was not suprising he was talking but not in special way only him apeared to be hear the otheres are

probably still in their rooms so better strike a conversation whit him " hey there" the guide turned to me and said "c well hello hero to the new world this may appear

to be not terraria and you would need to start doing your job the druid said that this world has made this world sick and it need help she also said that you should

start whit thatthis is all i can tell you you must discover what else is in this world " wow that is suprising will he say anyhting else ior is he like the quest npcs "so

anything else to say " the guide remained silent ok fine be like that i will deal whit the orcs down there "

so i jumped back again in solar armor of course this time i hade put the other 3 sets on my inventory how i did this or nkow how to move it seems i did n t get to this

place whit nothing it seems i nkow evrything of terraria now just what world is this and how did i get her remains a mysterie but i miss my computer good thing i

wrote a last will when i was planing in case i got killed but this is unexpected atleast i am in my element anyways here i go

 ***karak eight peaks ***

what hapened next day was shoking to all belghars armie was preaparing for the attack the green skins are also ready the skaven were also " _it was like a mexican_

 _stand off"_ then a rainbow shot the green skins it destroyed there lines all it it took was to see up and see it was the burning creature what apears to be a crystal

the forces whatched in aww as the green skins got destroyed nothing remained only a couple retreating units or orc big uns and a half destroyed squad of trolls

"wow forgot to equip my nebula armor anyways time to kill all badies but i can guesse this is warhammer cause i can see the rat people they were so many of them

and are those dwarves seet baby jesus i love dwarfs i am goin to them "

 **queek headtaker only thought** retreat his instinct told him to run and o he did they ran to the tunels to report their findings

 **bleghar iron hammer** what hapened to the enemy and why is the creature coming to us he thought but he will not die that fast whit out a fight "ready the balista s"

as i was flying to them i saw balistas all aimed at me so i did what i always do land and talk i am no dwarf killer they were my love in childhood

i landed and waved at them they saw tha and stoped after that i placed a table and 2 chairs for the talk whit their leaders

 **the dwarven army**

beleghar was shoked to see not only the creature has landed and waved it pulled a table and 2 chairs out of nowhere but he undersood what the creature wanted

and he will try to speak whit it as he walked forward he noticed it was no longer burning but now is wearing a strange purple armor and a hood on top of it s head

"hi there " i said

" gretings creature " beleghar said

" so kinda wondering where am i and what is this place "i said i neded to check if i am truly in warhammer

" you are in the southern worlds edge mountains and the huge building you see is karak eight peaks if you don t mind but who are you and what are " he said

i nkew it ok thi is extremely akward what do i do that s i always wanted to play the hero but i get always to be a vilian whenever i play whit my freinds let s think of a good name let s see the doom hammer nahh too much mmhmhmhmhmh huh i got it gardian yes i will take that as a name

"i am guardian my race are called terrarians we were once many but now we are fractured and apart if i may say i have been droped in this world do to unforseen circumstances "

bleghar was slightly releaved to nkow that this creature or terrarian is not a warp spawn but still shoked of it it aying it came fom another world but he neded to nkow more of it s race " may i nkow what caused your race to split from each other and be no longer in many "

" it was because of the moon lord and the many forces of evil we had to spit up we were once united builded kingdoms in a week it took us but peace never remained that is all i can say to you "

 **meanwhile i n the warp a certain bleu creature was listening to this conversation**

 **and that s all folks until next time**


End file.
